roleplaycraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
The current system on Roleplay Craft is based around players having two things each - a Race and a Rank. Races can be picked from the set list at any time and changed upon request, and Ranks require recommendations from other players and experience on the server to rank up. Each rank retains all the permissions from the previous ranks, with a few more added each rank higher. The ranks below are in order from low to high - the order in which they can be acheived. Player Ranks 'Peasant' Peasant is now an inactive rank, as with the reintroduction to the whitelist players can no longer join without first applying to join the whitelist, which will automatically place you as a villager. 'Villager' Villager is the first rank on the server. Villager has a White title. How to Acheive Write a Whitelist Application on the forums . Be patient; wait for a staff member to approve it. This can take anything from minutes to hours. Permissions & Perks They have the ability to build in the main world. Players can request a wilderness protection on their build; free, but one per player. Villagers have access to more commands such as /sethome and /home. They can accept but not send teleport requests, and must choose a Race in their application, which can also be changed at any time. Villagers can also choose a race, here is a list of all available races ->http://roleplaycraft.wikia.com/wiki/Races 'Citizen' Citizen is the second rank on the server. A rank higher than Villager, Citizen has an Orange title. How to Acheive To be eligible to apply for Citizen, you must have been registered in the forums for two weeks. You need two approvals from Citizen + members. (Approvals are not to be asked for) Permissions & Perks Citizens, with all the permissons of Villager, gain access to the /tpa and /tpahere commands, in the teleporting system. They are also gain access to being about to use Color Codes on signs. 'Noble' Noble is the third rank on the server. It comes after Citizen and has a Green chat color. How to Acheive To be eligible to apply for Noble, you must have been registered in the forums for two months. You need three approvals from Noble + members. (Approvals are not to be asked for) Permissions & Perks Nobles, along with all the permissions of Citizen, gain access to /kit noble, a kit with torches and steak. They also gain access to the command /eheal. 'Lord/Lady' Lord or Lady is the fourth rank on the server and is a gender-subjective rank. It comes after Noble and has a Purple chat title. How to Acheive To be eligible to apply for Lord or Lady, you must have been registered in the forums for five months. You need four approvals from Lord/Lady + members. (Approvals are not to be asked for) Permissions & Perks Lords/Ladies, with all the permissions of Noble, gain access to /kit lord or /kit lady, a kit complete with iron tools and a bow and arrows. They also gain access to /dc chicken, the first non-staff and non-donator rank with a DisguiseCraft command. 'Duke/Duchess' Duke/Duchess is the fifth rank of the server and is a gender-subjective rank. It comes after Lord/Lady and has a Aqua chat title. How to Achieve To be eligible to apply for Duke or Duchess, you must have been registered in the forums for eight months. You need five approvals from Duke/Duchess + members. (Approvals are not to be asked for) Permissions & Perks Along with everything Lord/Lady has, Dukes/Duchess' get also get the /dc creeper, /dc zombie,and /dc skeleton - Making that 4 /dcs. They get /kit duke, which contains 2 stacks of Stone Bricks, 2 stacks of Oak Wood, 32 cookies, and an enderchest. 'Royal' Royal is the rank given to the gracious people that donate to the server. It is a rank parallel to Villager-Duke/Duchess, and lies, hierarchy wise, between Elder and Duke-Duchess. How to Achieve To gain royal status, you must donate 10 GBP (About 17 USD) at the RPC Buycraft page. Rank should be automatically applied when purchaced. When royal rank is bought, donators gain access to a collection of different add-ons. These include custom ranks, disguise packs, pets, and more. Many of the purchased add-ons require a staff member (often an admin) to apply the rewards to the player. Permissions & Perks Royal gains access to everything all previous ranks have, and also get access to another kit, /kit diamond which includes a diamond sword, axe, pickaxe, and shovel, 10 bread and 32 torches. Royal also gains access to /jump and /back which allow for teleportation, /dc cow, /dc pig, and /dc sheep. Royals also gain access to purchase from the collection of add-ons that become available with the rank. 'Elder' Elder is the 2nd highest non-staff rank. It comes after Duke/Duchess and has a dark blue chat title with Italics. How to Achieve To be an Elder, you require two things: Firstly, you have to have been on the server for a year, and secondly you need approvals from 6 or more staff members. Do not ask for approvals - those who deserve them will get them. Permissions & Perks Along with everything Duke/Duchess has, Elders get also get the /fly command, which works seamlessly - just like on creative mode. However, they cannot spawn items. They get /kit elder, which contains 2 stacks of XP bottles, 8 water, 8 fire, a diamond pickaxe and 16 cobwebs. As well as /dc Pigzombie. (One thing about /fly - You don't want to log out while flying, it automatically disables each time you log out!) 'Ancient' Ancient is the highest non-staff rank. It comes after Elder, and has a red chat in italics. How to Achieve To be an Ancient, you require two things: Firstly, you have to have been on the server for 2 years, and secondly you need approvals from 6 or more staff members. Do not ask for approvals - those who deserve them will get them. Permissions & Perks Along with everything Elders have, they have a mysterious /kit Ancient, as well as LogBlock. Any others are unknown, as almost no one has it. DISCLAIMER Approvals cannot be asked for in global chat on the server. Any other medium used to contact a person who is able to approve a rank is allowed, though if you need to ask your chances might not be that great.